


Valentine's Legacy

by SkullMutant



Series: The Tamilton Saga [4]
Category: Campaign Podcast, Hamilton - Miranda, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullMutant/pseuds/SkullMutant
Summary: A rewriting of "The World Was Wide Enough" from Hamilton with characters from the Campaign podcast set in the Star Wars universe.





	

[MALE COMPANY]

Bou at irr shen

Sou tek tchak vu elj—

[BACTA]

There are ten things you need to know

[COMPANY]

Number one!

[BACTA]

We arrived at Tatooine at dawn

Had no friends left to sign on as my—

[BACTA AND COMPANY]

Number two!

[BACTA]

Valentine, the Mynock’s one-man crew:

I was the only one left that he knew

[COMPANY]

Number three!

[BACTA]

I watched Valentine stare at the terrain

I wish I could tell you what was happ’ning in his brain

His life poisoned down to his roots

[COMPANY]

This dispute dies when one man shoots!

Number four!

[BACTA]

Valentine took his position

Looking, to the world, like a man without a mission

And me, a soldier with a marksman’s ability

A doctor turned to murder without deniability

[COMPANY]

Five!

[BACTA]

We both knew that we’ve arrived

And we were—

[VALENTINE/BACTA]

Near the same spot

Our Tam died, and that’s

Why—

[COMPANY]

Six!

[BACTA]

He stared at his blaster with a blank face?

I watched his eyes, nothing but a dead gaze

[COMPANY]

Seven!

[BACTA]

Confession time? Here’s what I got:

No one will blame me for taking this shot

[COMPANY]

Number eight!

[BACTA/VALENTINE]

We’re past time to negotiate

Once Tam died, it was already too late

[BACTA]

I always knew he’d be the death of me

But to stand here, and see him like an enemy?

Why? He could never be serious!

If not for him, they would all still be here with us!

I forgave him far too many times

This man will answer for his crimes!

[COMPANY]

Number nine!

[BACTA]

Look him in the eye, aim no higher

Summon all the courage you require

Then count:

[COMPANY]

Bou at irr shen sou tek tchak vu elj

Number ten paces! Fire!—

[VALENTINE]

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

Is this where it gets me, on my home, desert sand beneath me?

I see it coming, do I run or make a pun or let it be?

There is no beat, no melody

Bacta, my old friend, sees me as his enemy

Maybe the last face I ever see

If I throw away my shot, is this how you’ll remember me?

What if only death is my legacy?

Legacy. What is a legacy?

It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see

I hum some notes at the beginning of a song no one will sing for me

My galaxy, I gave you every part of me, you played with me

I tried to make a difference

But now there’s only blood

Where I have left my fingerprints and dried up

I’m running out of time. I’m running, and my time’s up

Wise up. Eyes up

I catch a glimpse of the other side

Leenik and Tony are on the other side

And Tam is on the other side

He’s with Lyn on the other side

Even Aava is watching from the other side

Teach me how to say goodbye

Rise up, rise up, rise up

my sisters

My family, take your time

I’ll see you on the other side

Raise a glass to freedom…

[BACTA]

He aims his blaster at the sky—

Wait!

I strike him right between his ribs

I run towards him, as he is fading away

I take him back on the Mynock

I get a drink

I am wailing as he bleeds

I say I hate him, he knows it’s a lie

At the end

I am the only one

Who is there at his side when he dies

Death doesn’t discriminate

Between the sinners and the saints

It takes and it takes and it takes

History obliterates

In every picture it paints

It left me with all my mistakes

And then the light

Fades from his eyes

I should have been the first one to die

But I’m the one who lives through it

I should have died but I lived through it

Now I am fading from your history

I am too old and blind to see…

I should’ve died

I should’ve died

The world was not wide enough for both Valentine and me

The world was not wide enough for both Valentine and me


End file.
